


benjamin and peter's lemon

by B_bFf



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), The Complete Tales of Peter Rabbit and Friends - Beatrix Potter
Genre: Cousin Incest, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_bFf/pseuds/B_bFf
Summary: I always wanted to know what happened under that basket...Comment if there is something you want me to work into this tail, I mean tale.
Relationships: Benjamin Bunny/Peter Rabbit





	benjamin and peter's lemon

Benjamin's POV

I suppose I should start at the beginning, before I leap into telling you all about my fun with cousin Peter.


End file.
